Just To Him
by Zhang Yi Zhi
Summary: "Mereka tidak akan pernah mendengarnya, karena aku mengatakan hal itu hanya kepadamu. Hanya kau. The most cuteness for me" Kray/Fanxing - Romance - Fluffy - Oneshot


**Just To Him**

**Kray/Fanxing**

**Fluffy/Romance/Sweet**

**Zhang Yi Zhi**

**.**

**.**

**Ff ini ditulis setelah melihat variety show Exo M, China Love Big Concert.**

**Enjoy it ^^**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang aneh saat ini. Member Exo M yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm mereka di China, terlihat lelah setelah mengikuti salah satu program tv, China Love Big Concert. Xiumin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, diikuti oleh Chen dan Tao sementara Lay langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan melemparkan kaos kakinya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sedangkan Duizang Kris sedang mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Kris gee~ ambilkan air untukku juga …" pinta Tao dengan nada merengek seperti biasanya.

Kris tidak menjawab, ia menghampiri baby panda itu lalu memberikan botol air mineral dingin yang tadi diminumnya.

"Aku mengantuk…" gumam Chen, "Kris hyung, apa kau keberatan kalau aku tidak mandi malam ini?"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dengan Tao saja!" saut Kris tidak acuh sambil menghempaskan dirinya pada salah satu sofa.

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang bau…" gerutu Tao.

Tidak ada yang aneh bukan? Memang karena hal itu hanya dirasakan oleh beberapa orang saja. Dua orang lebih tepatnya. Dua orang yang tidak saling berbicara sedikitpun saat acara tadi berakhir bahkan hingga mereka tiba di dorm. Namun, mereka hanya bisa menahannya karena ini adalah rahasia mereka.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tengah malam lewat. Jam digital di atas lemari es menunjukkan pukul satu lewat tiga belas menit. Dorm itu terlihat gelap, hanya sebuah cahaya lampu kecil berwarna kuning yang menerangi ruang tengah. Mereka sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Kecuali seseorang. Dia sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sejak dua jam yang lalu saat semua member memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Ia masih betah duduk di sana meskipun hanya sunyi yang menemani. Sejak tadi ia merasa ada yang aneh. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya keluar. Mereka harus meluruskan sesuatu yang aneh itu atau kalau tidak, Kris tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Jika perlu ia akan menunggu semalaman dan tidak masalah kalau ia akan tertidur di sofa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian telinganya mendengar suara handle pintu diputar. Kris terdiam di tempatnya, tidak berniat untuk menoleh. Lay yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, tertegun melihat Kris tengah duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangannya. Laki-laki itu keluar karena perutnya lapar. Ia memang member yang membutuhkan porsi makan lebih besar karena tenaganya sering digunakan saat menari.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di situ?"

Suara berat Kris menyadarkan Lay. Laki-laki yang memiliki dimple di pipi kanannya itu bahkan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Duduklah…" pinta Kris –masih tanpa menoleh.

Tanpa suara, Lay berjalan menghampiri Kris lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Kris membungkukkan badannya, meraih sesuatu di meja lalu memberikannya pada Lay.

"Aku tau kau lapar dan belum makan sejak siang," kata Kris saat laki-laki di sebelahnya itu hanya diam menatap potongan sandwich pada sebuah piring yang disodorkan Kris ke hadapannya.

Lay menerima piring itu sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Tanpa berbicara, laki-laki itu melahap dua potong sandwich buatan Kris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Lay tidak langsung menjawab. Gerakan mulutnya untuk mengunyah sandwich melambat, "Apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku belum tidur?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menunggumu untuk keluar dari kamar sialan itu!"

"Kenapa?"

Kris mengerang pelan, ia mendesah frustasi, "Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Apa?" Lay masih tetap tenang, ia bahkan tidak menatap Kris sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara apapun padaku?"

"Bukankah sekarang kita sedang berbicara?" saut Lay tidak acuh.

Kris terdiam, "Berhenti membuatku kesal seperti tadi!" kata Kris dingin dengan nada memaksa yang justru terdengar kekanak-kanakkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Demi Tuhan, Zhang Yixing…" desis Kris, "Kalau kau melihat tayangan ulang acara tadi, kau akan tau seperti apa wajahku saat mengatakan bahwa kau sangat pandai berbicara! Karena aku seekor naga dan bisa terbang huh?" Kris mendengus pelan, "dan kau terbiasa hidup bersama Luhan? _Well_, _he's your soulmate anyway."_

Lay terdiam. Ia tidak lagi mengunyah sandwichnya meskipun masih tersisa potongan kecil dalam genggamannya.

"_I don't care about your soulmate, because your lifemate is me!"_

"_Ke yi ma?"_ (bisakah?/bolehkah?/dapatkah?)

Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Apa maksudmu dengan '_ke yi ma_?', Zhang Yixing?" tanya Kris sambil mengubah duduknya menghadap Lay dengan wajah setengah frustasi. Ia meraih wajah Lay, setengah memaksa laki-laki itu untuk balas menatapnya.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh. Katakan padaku apa itu!" pinta Kris sambil menatap manik mata hitam Lay.

"Kurasa… Kurasa kau lebih cocok saat bersama Zitao_"

Bletak

"Aiyaa…" Lay mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja ditonyor Kris. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasakan aura mengerikan dari laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kris benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kalau mampu, ia ingin melempar Lay ke tengah laut saat ini juga. Tapi Kris terlalu mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangan senyum yang memunculkan cute dimple itu. Jadi terpaksa ia mengganti pilihannya dengan ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena terlalu gemas, kesal, marah, dan semua yang dirasakannya saat ini pada sosok di hadapannya itu. Lay mengusap-usap kepalanya yang justru terlihat cute di mata Kris. Tapi sering kali juga Kris ingin bunuh diri saat melihat kepolosan Lay. Seperti yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Kenapa aku harus dengannya? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kris sambil menatap tajam.

Lay berhenti mengusap kepalanya namum enggan menatap Kris, "Karena… karena aku takut…"

Duizang Exo M itu mendesah pelan, _"About?"_

"Bagaimana kalau Tao tau tentang kita? Juga yang lainnya? Kau tau, Tao sangat menyukaimu. Dia juga sangat mengagumimu…" jawab Lay pelan.

Mendengar itu tatapan Kris melembut. Ia meraih kepala Lay, memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. "Tao hanya tidak ingin kehilangan sikap perhatianku padanya. Dia masih seperti anak-anak lain seusianya yang protektif pada _gege_nya. Lagipula dia tidak seperti kita, kau tau itu bukan?"

"Tapi… terkadang aku iri dengan kedekatan kalian saat di depan kamera."

"Oh astaga Zhang Yixing… Kau tau kenapa aku sering bermain-main dengannya saat di depan kamera? Aku sedang berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak kelepasan menatapmu, memelukmu, atau menyentuhmu, apapun itu. Apa kau tau seberapa besar dampak dari senyum dimple-mu ini?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus dimple pada pipi Lay dengan lembut, "Aku rela semua fansku berubah menjadi anti fans asal aku bisa tetap melihat senyummu."

"Hentikan… Kau membuatku takut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi fansmu saat mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Mereka tidak akan pernah mendengarnya, karena aku mengatakan hal itu hanya kepadamu. Hanya kau. _The most cuteness for me_. Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi. _Remember that Wu Yi Fan is Zhang Yixing's lifemate, understand?"_

Lay mengangguk pelan, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada perut Kris. Memeluk laki-laki itu.

"_And…"_ lanjut Kris.

"_And…?"_

"Berhenti bermesraan dengan Luhan di depan kamera," kata Kris datar.

Lay sontak melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa pelan hingga memunculkan dimple manisnya. Ia benar-benar senang melihat Kris yang berbicara dengan nada itu saat merasa cemburu padanya.

"Dan berhenti tertawa seperti itu, atau aku akan…"

"Akan…?" Lay menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menantang.

Bahkan ia tidak sempat menghitung berapa lama yang dibutuhkan Kris untuk mendekat lalu menekan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir laki-laki itu, mengecupnya. Sedetik? Atau lebih? Lay tidak tau.

"Atau aku akan menciummu…" bisik Kris sebelum melumat kembali bibir penuh Lay dengan lembut penuh kasih.

Ia mungkin terlihat kekanak-kanakkan saat bersama Tao, atau sok keren saat bersama yang lainnya. Tapi tetap saja, seorang Kris Wu, Wu Yi Fan, tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kasihnya pada namja cute berdimple yang menjadi lifemate-nya itu. _Just to him_. Zhang Yixing.

**.**

**.**

Xi Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Setelah membalik tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali, akhirnya laki-laki itu bangun dengan berat hati. Hasratnya untuk pergi ke kamar kecil tidak bisa ditahan. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, laki-laki itu turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu kamar. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu karena takut akan membangunkan roommate-nya –Lay –yang dikiranya masih tertidur pulas di ranjang miliknya sendiri.

Memutar handle perlahan, Luhan kemudian membuka pintu lalu keluar. Namun matanya langsung terbelak begitu melihat dua orang yang sedang berciuman di ruang tengah. Di sofa mereka lebih tepatnya. Karena matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk dan lampu ruang tengah yang tidak terlalu terang, Luhan tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa mereka karena laki-laki itu langsung kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Luhan berjalan cepat kembali ke ranjangnya lalu tidur sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, melupakan hasratnya untuk ke kamar kecil.

"Aku sedang bermimpi…" gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya tertidur kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just To Him**

**FIN**


End file.
